The present invention relates to a multi-stone round center setting for holding therein six triangular-shaped diamonds or gemstones to produce the appearance of a combined rounded gemstone aggregate providing an appearance larger than that of a single round gemstone of a similar carat weight. More particularly, this multi-stone round center setting having six gemstones therein also gives the appearance that the setting is substantially invisible.
Invisible gemstone settings are well known in the art and refers to a setting for gemstones in which the setting lies beneath the visible surface of the gemstones. Typically, to invisibly set a large number of gemstones, the approach of the prior art has been to notch the gemstones and to mount them in a setting having two or more parallel walls, with metallic projections, for example, prongs or the like, protruding from these walls for engaging the notches. Generally, these walls define channels in which the gemstones are set abutting one another in accordance with the invisible mounting method.
Invisible gemstone settings for jewelry products suffer from a number of disadvantages. First, casting of a jewelry item with a gemstone region including a recess and walls and preparing T-shaped cross bars is a relatively difficult and therefore costly process. Second, the assembly of the jewelry item requires considerable time of a skilled worker which adds greatly to the overall cost of the jewelry item. And third, the finished jewelry item cannot be readily downsized without disturbing the invisible gemstone setting.
Therefore, there remains a need for a novel invisible and multiple gemstone round setting for jewelry ornaments which overcomes the disadvantages of conventional multi-stone and invisible gemstone settings for jewelry items. The multi-stone round center setting would include a round-shaped metal setting for holding six triangular cut gemstones in which the combined gemstone aggregate gives a larger appearance than that of a single round gemstone of a similar carat weight. Additionally, the multi-stone round center setting would give the appearance that the round setting (metal) is essentially invisible to the eye of the wearer.
Invisible gemstone settings, multi-gemstone settings, jewelry settings and the like having various designs, structures, configurations and functions have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,539 to OUZOUNIAN discloses an invisible, multiple precious stone setting for mounting two or more rows of round-shaped precious stones. This prior art patent does not disclose the structure and configuration of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,017 to VIVAT discloses jewelry items with invisible gemstone settings, wherein the gemstone setting includes a least two walls so as to provide at least one groove. The groove slidably receives one or more rectangularly-shaped precious stones therein. This prior art patent does not disclose the structure and configuration of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,265 to RAMOT discloses an invisible gemstone setting, wherein the gemstone setting assembly includes one or more gemstones and a setting having a base formed with a plurality of ribs defining one or more sockets of polygonal configuration for receiving the gemstones. This prior art patent does not disclose the structure and configuration of the present invention.
U.S. Design Patent D403,611 to LAI discloses an ornamental design for a jewelry setting having a square-shaped pattern for square-shaped gemstones. This prior art patent does not disclose the structure and configuration of the present invention.
None of the aforementioned prior art patents disclose or teach the multi-stone round center setting of the present invention for receiving therein six triangular-shaped diamonds or gemstones which gives the appearance of a single round gemstone with the setting having an invisible profile.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-stone round setting for holding therein six triangular-shaped gemstones in which the combined aggregate of the six gemstones gives a larger appearance than that of a single round gemstone of a similar carat weight (i.e., a 1.2 carat presentation of the combined six gemstones appears as large as a 2.0 carat round gemstone, as the present invention would have a larger table).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-stone round setting having six gemstones therein that is less expensive than a single round gemstone of a similar carat weight (i.e., the 1.2 carat presentation of the combined six gemstones is less expensive than an actual 1.2 carat single round gemstone of the same carat weight).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-stone round setting having six triangular cut gemstones therein which gives the appearance that the round setting is substantially invisible at distances greater than 12 inches from the jewelry product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-stone round setting that can be varied in size depending upon the total combined carat weight of the six gemstones within the round setting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-stone round setting that can be made from precious metals such as gold, silver, platinum or palladium for setting precious gemstones including diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-stone round setting having six triangular gemstones therein for use in personal adornment in the form of ornamental jewelry such as rings, pins, brooches, pendants, clasps, necklaces, bracelets, anklets and earrings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-stone round setting that can be produced in an economical manner and is readily affordable by the jewelry consumer.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a multi-stone round setting for six substantially triangular-shaped gemstones or diamonds, each having three side walls. The multi-stone round setting includes a curved corner prong assembly having six curved prong members; six side rail members connected to the six prong members to form a substantially round-shaped setting; a central support member having six connection points and six support ledges; and six radially extending spoke members connected at their outer ends to the six prong members, respectively, and connected at their inner ends to the six connection points, respectively, to form six seating areas. Each of the six seating areas are used for receiving one of six gemstones. Each of the six triangular-shaped gemstones include three side walls, three corners, and a bottom wall, respectively, and six grooves formed in the six bottom walls, respectively. The six ledges are received within the six grooves of the bottom walls of the six gemstones, respectively, to support the six gemstones in the six seating areas. Each of the six prong members are for engaging two adjacent comers of two adjacent gemstones to keep the six gemstones seated within the six seating areas of the setting.